


A Good Season

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Carlos's shoulders hurt, luckily for him, Nico is pretty good at giving massages, as well as other things...





	A Good Season

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing this pairing, hope it's not too far off.. :)
> 
> Requests always welcome ;)

Nico looked over at his teammate, the Spaniard intently looking at something on his phone. Carlos moved in his seat, the slight wince as he moved his shoulder didn’t go missed by the German. 

“You okay Carlos?” Nico asked. Carlos looked up in surprise.

“Yeah, just overdid the weight training a little yesterday.” He said with a shrug. Nico hummed in sympathy.

“If you want, I’m pretty good at massages.” Nico told him with a wink and a cheeky smile. Carlos’s doe eyes widened, his lips parting slightly as he looked at Nico. Nico felt quite proud of himself when he saw the reaction.

“I’m good, thanks.” Carlos answered, although his slightly flushed cheeks betrayed him.

“You sure? I swear it will feel good.” Nico purred, moving forward in his seat. Carlos licked his lips but then gave a slight nod, making Nico’s grin widen. The older man got up and sauntered over to his teammate, stopping behind him. He felt Carlos tense as he placed his hands on the Spaniard’s shoulders. 

“Relax.” Nico whispered, slowly starting to move his hands.

Carlos moaned in appreciation as Nico’s fingers dug into the knots in his shoulders, making Nico smirk at the sound. Carlos’s eyes flew open again once he realised the noise he had made. He wanted to pull away from Nico’s touch but the German didn’t let him. 

“Such a beautiful sound.” Nico muttered leaning in closer so his breath was ghosting over Carlos’s ear. Carlos shuddered, his head tilting to the side as Nico’s nose and lips brushed over the side of his neck. “So beautiful.” Nico continued.

Carlos’s breathing hitched as he pulled the other man closer, smashing his lips against Nico’s. Nico pulled him onto his feet, his body pressed flush against his teammate’s. Carlos gasped when Nico’s thigh pressed his legs apart, grinding his crotch against it. Nico chuckled against his lips.

“Eager, are we?” Carlos only replied with another moan, his hand coming to rest low on Nico’s back, fingers teasingly slipping under his jeans. Nico caught his lips again in another passionate kiss before tugging Carlos shirt off over his head. Carlos eagerly repeated the motion with Nico’s shirt, pressing open mouthed kisses to the pale skin it revealed. Nico groaned when the shorter man’s tongue flicked over his sensitive nipple. Nico watched in awe as Carlos fell to his knees before him, a pair of large brown eyes innocently looking up at him as the Spaniard opened his belt. Nico shuddered as Carlos’s hand slipped into his pants, creating pressure against his quickly hardening cock.

“Carlos…” he moaned. Carlos pulled the jeans down even more, taking the boxers with it in progress. Carlos licked his lips when Nico’s cock sprang free and moaned filthily. Rumours about Hulk’s cock had definitely been right. 

Teasingly running his hands over Nico’s thighs, Carlos leans forward to lick the underside of the cock in front of him, stopping at the tip to press his tongue against the sensitive slit. Nico’s breathing hitches, his fingers tangling in Carlos’s soft hair. Carlos takes the German curse words falling from Nico’s lips as an encouragement as he parts his lips, taking Nico’s length in the best he could. Nico’s swearing becomes louder, his hips bucking forward. Carlos hums around his cock, hollowing his cheeks.

“Carlos… fuck you feel so good.” Carlos pulls his mouth of Nico’s cock. Nico doesn’t hesitate to pull him up to his feet, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Carlos needily grinds against him, dragging his teeth over Nico’s bottom lip. He tugged on Nico’s hand and brought it to his own belt. Nico chuckled against Carlos mouth and started to undo the belt, pulling the jeans down as Carlos’s hips bucked forward. Palming the cock through the tin material of the Spaniard’s boxers, Nico makes a move to kneel down in front of his teammate, but Carlos stops him.

“No…” Carlos breaths out. He stumbles over to the table, taking of his boxers in progress. Nico follows after him as Carlos leans over the table, arching his back. “…need you inside me…” he pulls Nico closer until the German is standing flush against him, his cock rubbing over his ass. When Nico hesitates, Carlos whines. 

“Please, Nico, por favor…” Nico shudders and presses kisses to the back of Carlos shoulders and back, trailing his way down. 

Sucking one finger into his mouth, Nico teases the tight ring of muscle. Carlos impatiently pushes his ass back at him. When Nico’s finger finally presses in, Carlos throws his head back, his legs trembling. One finger quickly becomes two as Nico carefully opens Carlos up.

“Por favor, Nico…. Inside…” Carlos whines, his breathing quickening. Nico pulls him close again, tilting Carlos’s head back to kiss the plump lips. He reaches between them and guides his cock to Carlos’s waiting hole. He slowly pushes in, moaning when he feels how tight Carlos is around him. Carlos hisses at the initial intrusion, but the soft kisses on the side of his neck calm him.

When Nico finally bottoms out, he stills for a moment, letting Carlos get used to the feeling.

“Okay?” he murmurs in Carlos’s ear, dragging his teeth over the earlobe. 

“Si… por favor, Nico…” the Spanish words turns Nico on more than he would like to admit. He starts to move, pulling out almost completely before thrusting in again in one go. They moan in sync now. Nico settles on a pace, reaching around Carlos to wrap his hand around the other man’s cock. 

“Not gonna last long.” He moans against Carlos’s back, by the way Carlos trembles and groans beneath him, Nico is pretty sure Carlos is close too. 

Nico’s pace quickens, his hand firmly pumping Carlos’s cock at the same time. Suddenly, Carlos clenches around him, the Spaniard heavily leaning forward on the table as he comes all over Nico’s hand. Nico groans as he follows suit, pressing his forehead against the back of Carlos’s neck as he shudders. 

“Nico…” Carlos chokes out, making Nico realise he was leaning almost his full weight on his teammate. 

“Sorry…” he mumbles, pulling back and out of Carlos, awkwardly waiting for Carlos to move. Carlos winces at the loss and then turns, leaning back on the table. He pulls Nico closer, softly kissing him. 

“That was good…” the Spaniard purrs, making Nico grin widely.

“It’s gonna be a good season.” He winks at Carlos. Carlos hums contently, a mischievous smile coming to his lips.

“Si… Now, for round two…”


End file.
